The Other Side of the Door
by SorryI'mReading
Summary: Sophia Robins. Plain, desperate, a wannabe, right? But those stories are part of a deeper puzzle. So when she gets into the Selection, she needs to figure out her own puzzle, and if Prince Alexander can be the one to figure it out. They both are opening doors of all kinds, and finding what lays on the other side. Selection with OC.
1. Sophia

**A new story! I feel like I'm on a role. I wrote this on my way (and in) Gettysburg, as I went on a trip there. It was super cool. Enough about me. ANYWAY this is my first non-canon fic, using OC characters. As much as I wanted to make this a SYOC, I wanted to experiment first. Please enjoy! The characters are mine. Please remember to review as it REALLY makes my day!**

* * *

 **Sofia Robins, 3, Waverly POV**

I walked through the halls of my school. I got an occasional "hey Sofia" or "Robinssss" on my way down the halls. I came across the more popular girls at my school. No one could explain how they became popular. They just were, and had been since we were young. But with them, I felt restrained. I couldn't truly be myself, like I could with my real friends. But I loved the thrill of being popular, of being with the cool kids. Hanging out with boys, and being young or whatever. But with them, I had to be fake, from my overreaction when my former crush, Bobby, came by, pretending that I still kind of liked him. I developed the crush in 7th grade, and it was so obvious. Maybe I still liked him. Bobby had just gotten hotter as we were older. The crush also gave me things to talk about with the popular crowd, and I started talking to them more. I thought I would not enjoy this experience f hanging out and being known, but I did. As I came up to them, I did my normal round of "hey guys", and "what's up?".

"Hey S," my friend, Ashley, said. We went to camp when we were younger, and she was my only friend in this group.

"Hey," another girl, Kay, said.

"So S," Hanna, who was always friendly and talkative, said "are you signing up for the selection for Prince Alexander? I wan to be just like Queen Anne. She's so poised! And imagine being sisters-in-law with Princess Elizabeth and Princess Katy. They are so adorable. Anyway, most of us are. But with Bobby, we didn't know..." she trailed off, smiling as if her joke was original. I had been teased about Bobby plenty of times. Bobby had been dared to ask me out plenty of times. It was nothing new.

"Yeah, it will be hard if I do get picked, which I probably won't,"

"Nonsense S," Hanna said, being encouraging. Even though she was popular, she was really nice. But that didn't help. They brought up Bobby again, someone I was trying to get over. It really wasn't helping that they kept on bringing it up. I said my goodbyes, and was on my way as they returned their attention to Kay, asking how her boyfriend, Tomas, was doing with the situation. "I don't even know if I should sign up!" she squelaed. I rolled my eyes. of course she would. Everyone in their right mind would sign up, boyfriend or not. Kay flipped her short hair, and I kept walking towards my first period class.

I know that I sound cynical, and I'm really not, and while I am definitely not the whole hippy flower power girl either, I like to think I'm observant. I have walked through these halls with few friends and managed with no enemies. As a friend told me once, "you want to listen to the main story, but not be it". All these years later, especially after the Bobby thing, I really should've taken her advice more seriously. I walked through the open door of class, and saw Bobby. I tried not to look, but I did once. The thing that no one else knew is that I had kissed Bobby, when I was thirteen. I had never told anyone, and said that my first kiss was with someone else, who I ended up dating for a year. I had kissed plenty of people since then.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE DAY

I got off the bus, with my big denim jacket draped over my shoulders and my earbuds securely in my ears, listening to music. I liked many genres, and my playlist was so diverse. But being as my situation was with my friends, I couldn't play some of the stuff that I really liked, in the fear that I would be seen as geeky, and not cool, like everyone else was. I figured that they must have their secret quirks, something that they like but are too scared to share, like me. But we're all too concerned about appearances to show what we are actually like, and I truly think that is a terribly sad thing. I used to even write songs, and I do today, but I never sing them to them. Only to my actual friends. My life is a constant struggle between them.

My younger sister, Violet, was 4 years younger than me. She contracted a terrible disease when she was 5. My family tried everything we could but we couldn't save her. the doctors didn't even know what was going on. I had sobbed every night for weeks. I still go nightmares about it sometimes, and when my mind wandered I would think of Violet, her face pale. I could see my mother's face, telling me what happened. We still have some pictures of her. I shook my head. and walked into our townhouse, which was rare for Waverly.

I picked up the mail on my way in. I looked through the mail. it was the regular, until I saw the selection envelope. I shivered at the sight of it. This envelope could hold my future. For an 18-year-old, that's a scary thought. I ran my fingers over the letting, feeling the indents. From my years of planning parties on the side for my friends, relatives, and strangers to get money, I knew that this was letterpress. This was fancy, and expensive. I wondered how much it cost.

I opened it carefully, briefly skimming the message about our dear prince Alexander. He was cute, and I had had a small crush on him when I was younger. Not like completly fangirling, bt it was a casual crush.

I filled in the form, listing my traits. _Observant, good listener, reading, writing, volleyball, softball, sailing, guitar._ This was like a job application. I was tempted to write my love of television, chocolate, and my ability to stay up for extremely long periods of time. I walked to my province office, just blocks away, and took my picture. I had done a little more makeup, and worn my best clothes. I wanted to remember this moment. I'm sure my parents would be annoyed that I didn't go with them, but I wanted this to be a me experience. I almost ran into a couple of girls from my school, sending their applications in together, but avoided them. As the lady was taking my photo, I started laughing at this process. The pressure of this was going to make me crack, and at that moment, as my entire future could have been set, I found it hilarious. I'm sure I looked horrible, but at the end of the day, I didn't care. There was no chance that I would get picked in the number of envelopes that have and will be sent in.

* * *

 **What do you all think? I want feedback! I'll try to get a new chapter up by Monday. Do you all like shorter or longer chapters? Sophia's POV or someone elses? Please review and I'll try to accommodate them. Thanks!**


	2. Doubting it

**Another day, another chapter! I heard your voice, and I'm excited to do a split POV for this chapter. Hopefully this will explain everything that needs clearing up. Any questions, or you liked my story? Please review! Love you all, and please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prince Alexander POV**

I paced back and forth across my room. Selection forms were coming in from all over the country. Everyone asked me the same question: are you excited? I always said yes, because after all, I felt nervous and a plethora of other emotions, but I couldn't push that onto someone all at once. My mom, Queen Anne, opened the door and knocked, even though it was open. I sat on the bed, and she sat next to me.

"Hey Alexander. I know you must be feeling nervous, but I wanted to see if I could help with anything." I thought about everything, and probed my mind for questions, but found none. "Hmmmmm..." I thought. I had nothing to say. My mom sensed this, and started to talk.

"Well, when the girls come, as I did, they will be nervous. I mean, think about it. They've been transported here and are being overcome with all these people. It's a lot to go through on one day. If they want to go home, I know that you might not want to let them, but I would make sure that they are thinking it through clearly. You can't keep them here on their own. But, don't be afraid to have fun."

Right on time, my younger sister, Mary, burst through the door. I had told her repeatedly not to come through like that, but I was relieved by her visit. I didn't want to have this awkward talk alone. 11 and energetic, Mary pulled out a chair from my desk and sat down, head sitting on her palms, elbows on her knees, and her eyes darting between us.

"Sooooooo..." Mary said.

"I was just telling Alexander that he should have fun during his Selection," My mother replied lovingly.

"Ahh, I'm so excited! They're going to be so nice and pretty and amazing and I just can't wait and I'll get an older sister and-"

"Okay, okay, calm down," I replied. I tried to put on a happy ace, even though on the inside I was panicked. What if no girl would want to become princess, and eventually queen? I would be scared. To get her out of the room, I said, "why don't play with Liza?" Liza was our younger sister, who is 5 years old. She is the cutest, and she and Mary are such good friends, and love playing together. While they can be annoying, I could never imagine a life without them. Mary practically bounced out the door, taking my mom with her, and I fell back onto my bed, my hands over my face, doubting myself, wondering if I was even ready for this.

* * *

 **Kelly Conners, 2, Carolina POV**

I walked down the hall, my posse right behind me. I opened my locker, hearing my girls talk behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror, putting on another layer of lipstick. I applied it expertly, and turned to face my best friends. As the captain of the cheerleading squad, and unofficial prom queen of Culver High School, I had to be a leader.

"Guess who signed up for the Selection!" I squealed, giggling as a some guys looked at me and smiled. By making a show, I got attention, one of the things I really wanted. I had sent it in yesterday. It was easy to fill it out. I know all my good traits.

"You!" One of my earliest friends, Talia, said. She continued to do both cheer and volleyball. She was good at both, and sometimes my patience ran out with her, but overall she was a good friend.

"Yup!" I returned her smile. I fixed my hair, waiting for responses from other people. "Well..." I trailed, waiting for the reaction I desired. Did they just think that they could be silent? No.

"Oh," said Morgan, one of the slower people in my clique. I rolled my eyes. Seeing my reaction, she quickly hurried to say, "you are def going to get picked Kel. I mean, like, you're like, the prettiest and smartest," Morgan said, finishing.

"Oh stop it," I said waving my hand, even though I wanted the praise to keep coming. My clique laughed, and I laughed along with them. "Okay girls, we should probably get to class. Remember,there's a party at Ethan's on Selection night," I said, waving to them.

P

I got out of the cab, putting my wallet back in my bag. I dropped it on the floor as I walked in.

"Welcome home sugar," my mom said, sitting on the couch, drinking her iced coffee. Her great looks had been passed on to me.

"Hey. How is Amber doing?" I asked speaking of my older sister. She was a scientist now in a lab. My mother scoffed when she had heard of her dream. "Such good looks gone to waste!" She had said. I was glad about my mother's disapproval.

Amber was the perfect child. I always lived in her shadow, and I was always envious of her. Amber was the better looking, more popular, and just overall more liked than me. I just wanted to be better than her. If I won the selection, that would be the ultimate decider on who was better. I was determined to win. I was going to be Queen. As I started my homework, I daydreamed about laughing at Amber. She had put in the mud for too long. I would be victorious.

* * *

 **There we have it! What does everyone think about Kelly and Alexander? Hopefully some things were wrapped up. I'll try to get a new chapter up as soon as I can. Should I do some questions or songs of the day? Whatever you guys want. Please Please Please remember to review!**


	3. The Report

**Hey everyone! What's the haps? I wanted to do another chapter for this weekend thank you for those of you who reviewed. It really does make my day. I am also sorry for the random letter that was in my last chapter. So, a little bit about this chapter (for anyone one of you who actually reads these things). This is going to be a part Sophia chapter. I have a good reason for this. I have some boy drama happening at home, and I found that even though I want to get over him, I can't do it. I also found that writing this, and having Sophia getting over him. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sophia POV**

The day has finally come. Selection day. I could not sleep last night, and looking around I can tell others didn't as well. I see Bobby, and my heart jumps, I see him look at me and then turn away. My head says no. _Don't do this to yourself. You liked Bobby, yeah. You saw a jawline. You have only one thing in common; a relationship between you could never work._ But then the other part of my brain responds. _You are just trying to deny it. You still like him. You just try not to because of the jokes you get. You still have those daydreams that you're together. You still want to like him, because he's cute. Did you see him look at you?_ It becomes a battle between the two sides of my head. I officially zone out of homeroom while my thoughts are engaged in a battle.

 _Sophia, come one. You know better. Fine. He is cute. But think, he just wants to be popular._

 _Come on, Sophia, you want to be popular too._

 _In the end, you shouldn't like him. That's final. You will be okay without him. You wanted to be friends with him, right?_

 _Yeah._

 _So you will do that_

The argument stops right in time for my first period class. For some reason, I don't feel the need to look at Bobby whenever something happens, don't feel the need for a reaction from, don't feel the need to think about him all the time. I walk out my classroom, confident that I can get over Bobby. I can. I should. I will.

* * *

 **Alexander POV**

My sleeping habits have just been getting worse. I stare at myself in the mirror. It's time for the report. Millions of people will be watching me, my family, my reactions, but especially who the selected are. Their first impressions are key to their image to the public. My mom and two sisters urgently rushed me onto the stage. All doubts and reservations have to be gone in 3...2...

* * *

 **Christina Pendelwick, 2, Clermont**

1\. _The Report_ has started. I expect to be picked. Who else but the most popular model in Illea? I was the perfect choice for it. I was attractive to be on the prince Alexander's side, look great on a stamp. I wouldn't impose, but I would get my way. I was with my agent/manager Kaitlyn Booth, and mother and father. As I saw my face flash across the screen, I smiled, and leaned back on the couch in my mansion. My parents both put a hand on each of my shoulders. Their daughter, officially part of the selection for Prince Alexander. Poor boy, he's not going to know what hit him.

* * *

 **Shella Silver, 2, Angeles**

I'm at a premiere for one of my new movies. I want to be picked. It would be so interesting, plus totally boost my ratings and my movies. A movie star has to get her money somewhere, right? The reporter was in the middle of asking me a question. "How did this role impact-" He begins to ask.

"Yes?" I said, unsure of why he had stopped.

"Congratulations Ms. Silver," the reporter, Brain, said.

"Please call me Shella," I said, impatient for what he was talking about.

"We have just gotten news that you are part of the selection," Brian says grinning. A bunch of thoughts are rushing through my head. "How are you feeling right now?" brian asked, eager to pursue this opportunity.

"Um," I started, at a loss for words. I regained my composure. "I am very excited to be in this. I can't wait," I grin. This going to be big for me.

* * *

 **Kelly POV**

Yes, I felt hyped. A little tipsy, if you will. Ethan's guests were all crowded around the TV, including myself. I was pushing everyone out of the way. Gazing at Alexander. When my name was called, I couldn't even hear myself think. I couldn't see the prince's reaction. I was getting jumped on, hugged. I was enjoying the attention. How could Amber ever top this? The answer is, she couldn't I smiled at everyone.

"CONGRATS KEL!" Talia screamed. I looked at her. Was that a tear? No, it couldn't be. I decided to ignore it and continue looking around the group.

Morgan was next. "Congrats K!" she said, kissing me on the cheek.

I continued to be swallowed by the group, my ears being made deaf by all the screams and shouts. My girls were with me on one of the happiest days of my life. That boy was mine.

* * *

 **Nicole Rache, 4, Lakedon**

I've been told I'm soft, not loud, an would be a great trophy wife. But, how am I supposed to do anything else? That's what the culture here in Lakedon is like. Get married early, have kids and settle down. They do the same. That life is confining, but I like the security of it. I have grown to resent surprises. Lakedon is very traditional. It's the same routine. Wake-up, go to school, go back home and do homework. Except for Eric.

We both know that The Selection is coming up, but he wanted me to do it so he wouldn't feel guilt. I think it's ridiculous. Eric is sensitive and protects me, and there is no place I'd rather be than watching the lights on a Saturday night, kissing him. If I got Selected, which I doubt I will, then I don't know what I'll do. Should I really try for Alexander's heart? Or do I urgently try to come home to the one I know I have?

All my questions are answered during the report. I'll be leaving for Angeles. I have been Selected. I will have to leave Eric. The second I see it, I retreat back to my room. I say nothing, like I have been taught to do my entire life.

* * *

 **Sophia POV**

My dad was sitting on his chair when my mom ran to get the finished popcorn, the microwave beeping at an annoyingly loud sound. I watched the beginning of the report. I knew that I was only one of few girls that paid attention to this news. I know that being on the debate team and having a general interest in politics will help me in the future. And just like that, it's starting.

My mom grabs my hand, and I squirm in my seat. I listen in anticipation, and wonder how, as each name is announced, how their lives must be changing. Then, I hear it. I see it. What is it? My name. My picture. My mom drops the popcorn, but that doesn't matter. She hugs me so tight that I can't even breathe. "Mom!" I laugh, crying happy tears. It reminds of me of when my father's favorite sports team won the championship. I remember how everyone was laughing about how I was crying even in the most joyous of times. I laughed and couldn't stop. the first new day of my life was here. I couldn't see Alexander's reaction, I couldn't see anyone else's but I know deep inside that things would turn out right eventually. And now, my future would be without Bobby.

* * *

 **Well, that was it! Hope you liked this chapter. I spent so much time on this one. I have so many exciting surprises in store! I'll try to get them up as soon as I can. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW TO GET UPDATES! THANK YOU**


End file.
